La Tercera Prueba
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Está es la historia de cómo recibió Aemon Targaryen la noticia del fin de su Casa en el Trono de Hierro y casi su extinción. Espero que sea digno de este personaje, que ha sido el único que me ha hecho llorar. Disfrutadlo.


**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R.R. Martin, él es el único que gana dinero con ello. Yo sólo intentó disfruatr de sus personajes y no gano nada.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto 9: "¡Ni en fanfiction nos quieren!"**

Espero que os guste y que haya hecho un buen homenaje al maestre Aemon

* * *

**LA TERCERA PRUEBA**

Estaba alimentando como cada día a los cuervos del Castillo Negro, con ayuda de Clydas, el maestre que habían enviado de la Ciudadela para ayudarlo. Ya habían pasado 85 días del nombre, de los cuales 60 o más, los había pasado en la Guardia de la Noche.

Por la voz de Clydas supo que era aún joven, ya que no podía ver desde hace mucho tiempo. Le ayudaba a sacar los mensajes que traían los cuervos, alimentar a estos, curar a los Hombres de la Guardia de la Noche cuando estaban heridos por culpa de las avanzadillas de salvajes que querían cruzar el Muro y le escribía las cartas que le dirigía a Rhaegar.

_Hubiera sido un buen rey; pero la guerra… ._

Se había estado carteando con el bisnieto de su querido hermano Aegon, y vio que ese chico era inteligente y que pensaba en más cosas que en batallas y guerras. Pero un día que fue con Clydas a llevar un mensaje al Lord Comandante Qorgyle, este le dijo que se quedara. Recordaba ese día perfectamente.

…..

- Maestre Aemon, siéntese un momento.

- Sí, Lord Comandante – dijo el anciano y se sentó con ayuda de Clydas.

- Clydas, dejadnos a solas – continúo el Lord Comandante. Clydas se marchó -. Maestre Aemon, ¿le ha leído este mensaje Clydas?

- No. Usted dijo que todos los mensajes que llegarán de Desembarco o de todos los rincones dónde hubiera guerra, se los trajéramos inmediatamente.

- Bien – suspiró Lord Qorgyle -.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lord Comandante? ¿Ya ha ganado alguien la guerra?

- No. Es un informe de la Batalla del Tridente. Las tropas de Robert Baratheon han ganado a las tropas reales comandadas por Rhaegar Targaryen y…

- ¿Está Rhaegar prisionero? – preguntó el maestre nervioso y con un peso en su pecho

- No. Robert Baratheon ha matado a Rhaegar Targaryen. Lo siento mucho, maestre. Sé que os carteabais con él.

_La única esperanza de este Reino acaba de morir; el bisnieto de Aegon; Aerys debe hacer algo y defender a su familia; también es la tuya – _le dijo su conciencia; _ya no. Hice un juramento._

- Ahora mi familia es la Guardia de la Noche – respondió triste.

- Lo sé. Hicisteis el juramento, pero creí necesario que lo supierais.

- Gracias, Lord Comandante. ¿Podéis llevarme dónde los cuervos?

…..

Cogió un trozo de carne cruda y lo lanzó dentro de la jaula. Se empezaron a oír los graznidos de los cuervos luchando por el trozo.

- Tranquilos, hay comida para todos.

Oía como Clydas cortaba la carne en trozos para que los animales pudieran comer mejor.

Tenía mucho cariño hacía los cuervos. Debían volar grandes trayectos para llevar y traer los mensajes de las diferentes Casas de Poniente o de los otros dos castillos que estaban habitados, por si los salvajes estaban preparando alguna escalada del Muro.

Mientras iba alimentándolos oyó un aleteo y un graznido. Aemon sonrió.

- Parece que tenemos un cuervo nuevo.

Puso la carne en un cuenco y luego lo dejo encima de la mesa. Aunque no viera, en todos estos años, había memorizado dónde estaba cada cosa de la pajarería, de su cuarto, de los aposentos del Lord Comandante. Los cuervos volvieron a graznar al ver que no recibían comida. Aemon fue tocando las jaulas hasta que llego a tocar la pared. Luego siguió tocando, hasta que notó que no había más pared. Entonces volvió a graznar el cuervo y el maestre lo cogió en sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo.

- Tranquilo, cuervo. Has llegado a tu destino. Vamos a ver si nos traes algo.

Empezó a acariciarlo y con sus dedos fue tocando sus patas hasta que notó que había un mensaje atado a una de estas. _Es más grande que los otros mensajes que han llegado._

- Parece que traes un mensaje – fue desatándole el lazo al cuervo y cogió el mensaje en su mano, se dio la vuelta y dijo -. Maestre Clydas, ¿de qué color es el cuervo?

- Negro, maestre Aemon.

- Alas negras, palabras negras. Pero es mejor que un cuervo blanco de la Ciudadela anunciándonos el invierno – dijo, pero sin seguridad, _ tengo un mal presentimiento; este cuervo trae realmente noticias muy negras;le habrá pasado algo a ellos-._

El maestre se acercó a las jaulas, y en una vacía puso al cuervo recién llegado. Luego cogió unos trozos de carne y se los lanzó dentro.

- Come, tú camino ha debido ser muy largo y puede que tengas que volar de nuevo. Descansa, pronto volverás a volar libre.

El mensaje que tenía en sus manos le hacía sentir algo. _¿Por qué estoy así? ¿Serán noticias de la guerra?; ¿seguirá el nieto de mi hermano en el trono?; tú familia ahora es la Guardia de la Noche - _ le dijo su conciencia.

- Clydas, deja de cortar la carne. Acompáñame a llevarle el mensaje al Lord Comandante, debe ser de la guerra y querrá leerlo con urgencia.

Clydas se acercó a él y al notarlo, Aemon se agarró a su brazo. Aemon sabía bajar sin ayuda las escaleras de la pajarería; pero desde que había comenzado la guerra y con la incertidumbre de lo que le pasaría a los Targaryen, no iba tan seguro y prefería que su ayudante lo ayudara a bajar.

Salieron de la pajarería y bajaron lentamente las escaleras, con el maestre Targaryen. Mientras pasaban por el patio del Castillo Negro, se encontraron de frente con Brynden Rios, uno de los hombres que acompañó a Aemon Targaryen al Muro desde Desembarco del Rey.

- Buenos días maestre Aemon, ¿ha llegado algún cuervo con información de la guerra? – preguntó Brynden -.

- No lo sé. El Lord Comandante quiere ser el primero en leer todo mensaje que los cuervos traen – respondió el maestre intentando mostrar tranquilidad-. Puede que sean buenas noticias – dijo esto sin creerlo realmente -.

- Sí. Esperemos que haya acabado la guerra. No os interrumpo más maestres – dijo Rios y se marchó-.

Volvieron a caminar los dos maestres hasta la Torreón del Comandante. Entraron y se encontraron con Silas, el mayordomo de Lord Qorgyle.

- Silas, ¿se encuentra el Lord Comandante en sus aposentos? – pregunto el maestre Aemon sonriendo -.

- Sí, señor.

- Preguntadle si podemos subir. Acaba de llegar un cuervo con un mensaje y el Lord Comandante ha pedido que se le informará inmediatamente de la llegada de cuervos.

- Iré a preguntarle, maestre Aemon y maestre Clydas. Esperen un momento – sonrió el mayordomo y subió las escaleras del Torreón con rapidez pero sin correr-.

Los hombres esperaron unos momentos, hasta que Silas volvió a bajar.

- Maestres, el Lord Comandante les pide que suban a sus aposentos para poder ver el mensaje.

- Gracias, Silas – asintió Aemon Targaryen -.

- ¿Necesitáis que os ayude a subir, maestre Aemon?

- No hace falta Silas. Con la ayuda de Clydas ya puedo. Gracias.

Aemon Targaryen y su ayudante empezaron a subir los escalones empinados del Torreón. El maestre subía poco a poco, _los años empiezan a sentirse realmente en mis rodillas; pero el mensaje es más importante que mis dolores. _Acabaron de subir los escalones y vieron al Lord Comandante Qorgyle sentado en una silla y apoyándose en una mesa para levantarse.

- Maestre Aemon, maestre Clydas – les hace un saludo con la cabeza -. Por favor, siéntense conmigo en la mesa. Silas me ha dicho que ha llegado un cuervo – con la mano les hace el gesto para que se sienten enfrente de él -. ¿Desean tomar algo?

- No, gracias – respondió el maestre mayor.

Clydas ayudó al maestre Aemon a sentarse y luego se sienta él mismo.

- Lord Comandante Qorgyle, acaba de llegar este mensaje. Parece muy importante y lleno de información – empezó diciendo Aemon -.

- ¿Por qué lo decís, maestre?

- El papel es grande y notó que se ha enrollado muchas veces – sonrió el maestre y le dio el mensaje -.

- Sí, tenéis razón, maestre – tocó el papel y miró el sello que lo cerraba -. ¿Qué extraño?

- ¿Qué sucede Lord Comandante? – preguntó Aemon empezando a preocuparse por el tono de la pregunta de Lord Qorgyle -.

- El mensaje procede de Dorne. El sello es un sol con una lanza

- ¿Dorne? – frunció el ceño el antiguo maestre -. Puede que quieran que luchemos con ellos contra las fuerzas de Robert Baratheon. O puede que nos hablen sobre lo que sucede en Desembarco. La esposa de Rhaegar es una Martell - _tengo un mal presentimiento; ¿por qué mandan los Martell un cuervo? -. _

- Será mejor que lo abramos y sepamos que pone en él – dijo el Lord Comandante y rompió el sello y desenrolló el papel.

Empezó a leer el mensaje y Aemon Targaryen notó que la respiración Lord Comandante se le iba agitando y estaba muy callado. _Algo malo ha sucedido._ Clydas vio que se le iba el color de la cara y que se iba poniendo cada vez más inquieto.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lord Comandante? – preguntó el maestre Clydas –

- Ha acabado la guerra – dijo el Lord Comandante -.

- Eso es una buena noticia – replicó Aemon -. Sin guerra, Poniente volverá a vivir en paz, enterrará a sus muertos y se preparará para un futuro invierno.

Se hizo el silencio.

- ¿Qué sucede Lord Comandante? – preguntó el maestre Clydas -.

- ¿Quién ha ganado la guerra? – preguntó el Targaryen imaginando lo peor -.

- Robert Baratheon ha ganado la guerra – soltó el Lord Comandante -. El rey Aerys II ha muerto.

_No; no puede ser; el nieto de mi hermano._

- ¿Cómo murió? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- Lo traicionó Jaime Lannister, su Guardia Real – respondió el Lord.

- ¿Y la Reina Rhaella? Rhaegar me escribió diciendo que su madre estaba en estado. ¿Y el príncipe Viserys?

- El antiguo Rey, los sacó de Desembarco con una pequeña guarnición y los mandó a Rocadragón, pero el mensaje dice que las tropas de Robert han salido para conquistar la isla – continúo Lord Qorgyle -.

- Entiendo – respondió agachando la cabeza el maestre pero recordó algo -. ¿Y la esposa de Rhaegar y sus hijos? Ella es hermana de Doran Martell

- La princesa Elia y sus hijos también han muerto. El mensaje dice que…

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Aemon nervioso, _¿qué les han hecho? -._

- Dice que Tywin Lannister traicionó al rey y arrasó con Desembarco del Rey. Y que luego le llevó a Robert Baratheon los cadáveres de Elia Martell y sus hijos. Al niño le reventaron la cabeza. A la niña la mataron a puñaladas y a Elia primero la violaron y luego la mataron a golpes.

- ¡No! – gritó el maestre Aemon y los otros dos hombres se quedaron muy sorprendidos al verlo así -.

_Han matado a los niños, y a Aerys, Rhaegar, Elia; y Rhaella y Viserys están a punto; tengo que ir a luchar; pero soy viejo y ciego y nadie se pondría de mi lado._

- Es lo que pone, maestre. No creo que los Martell nos mientan – dijo el Lord Comandante y miró al joven maestre -. Maestre Clydas, podéis dejarnos solos. Yo llevaré luego al maestre Aemon a donde quiera.

- Sí, Lord Comandante – entonces puso una mano en el hombro de Aemon -. Lo siento mucho, maestre Aemon.

- Gracias, Clydas – tocó su mano e intentó sonreír el anciano.

Clydas salió. _ ¿Por qué lo habéis permitido, dioses?; mi familia ha sido exterminada y yo no puedo hacer nada; pronto seré el último Targaryen; si no fuera viejo y ciego y no tuviera que mantener mis votos, lucharía por ellos; tú sólo no podrás hacer nada contra ellos – _respondió su conciencia.

- Maestre Aemon, lo siento mucho – dijo el Lord Comandante -. He querido hablar con vos a solas, para saber que vais a hacer. Los Martell piden la ayuda de La Guardia de La Noche para atacar a Robert Baratheon, quieren venganza. Les voy a responder que La Guardia de la Noche no entra en conflicto con ningún rey, pretendiente, aliado, pero si vos…

- ¿Yo? Lord Qorgyle hice un juramento el día que me nombraron maestre en la Ciudadela de Antigua y no se puede saltar. Además estoy al servicio de la Guardia de la Noche y si me fuera a luchar podría considerárseme un traidor.

- Vos no habéis hecho el juramento, no sé os perseguiría, pero la Guardia no os apoyaría ni ayudaría si salís del Castillo Negro para luchar contra el nuevo rey. Pero quiero que os penséis que queréis hacer.

- No hay nada que pensar, Lord Qorgyle. Soy viejo, ciego y débil; y aunque tuviera a Dorne de mi parte, tendría al resto de Poniente en mi contra. Cuando hice el juramento de maestre y me pusieron el collar, tuve que abandonar mi apellido para ser sólo el maestre Aemon – se tocó el collar mientras decía esto -.

- Pensadlo, maestre Aemon, pero quedaros y no hacer nada contra ellos es lo mejor. Ahora os llevaré a vuestros aposentos y quiero que descanséis, no hagáis más cosas por hoy. Clydas se ocupará.

El maestre asintió con un gran picor en sus ojos. _No puedo llorar; un Targaryen no llora; ya no eres un Targaryen, dejaste de serlo cuando te dieron el collar._

Notó como el Lord Comandante Qorgyle ponía su mano en el hombro y lo ayudó a levantarse de la silla. Bajaron con cuidado los altos peldaños en silencio. _Padre, Daeron, Aerion, Aegon, Aerys, Rhaegar, Viserys, Elia, los niños que sólo eran bebés. No me queda nadie._

De repente sintió que le pegaba el aire. Habían salido del Torreón del Lord Comandante y oía el ruido de las espadas, la forja, los graznidos de los cuervos y el olor de la cena que se estaba haciendo.

Anduvieron unos metros, entonces Lord Qorgyle le preguntó:

- Maestre, ¿dónde tenéis vuestras llaves?.

- Aquí – respondió metiendo su mano en su capa y sacó una llave -. Es está.

El Lord Comandante abrió la puerta y le preguntó al maestre dónde quería que lo dejara. Aemon respondió que lo pusiera en la cama y este lo puso allí y le dio la llave.

- Descansad el tiempo que os haga falta.

El maestre asintió. Oyó como se cerraba la puerta y se estiró sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, _como si viera algo cuando los tengo abiertos. _Intentó relajarse y empezó a ver el día que llegó al Muro, hace tantos años, con Ser Duncan el Alto y Brynden Ríos. Era invierno y se sorprendió al ver tal Muro. Pensó en ese momento, que le hubiera gustado ver como lo construían. Entró y en el patio le esperaba el Lord Comandante de aquella época y que le hizo una reverencia. Él se río y le dijo que ahora era un simple maestre y con que le llamará Aemon era suficiente.

Al anochecer comió cordero con cebollas y otras grandes comidas y luego los soldados noveles hacían el juramento como Guardias de la Noche en el patio. Era una noche clara, había dejado de nevar y las estrellas se veían con toda claridad. Se quedó mirando como los hombres que hoy se convertían en Guardias hacían su juramento al unísono.

_Escuchad mis palabras, sed testigos de mi juramento ... La noche se avecina, ahora empieza mi guardia. No terminará hasta el día de mi muerte. No tomaré esposa, no poseeré tierras, no engendraré hijos. No llevaré corona, no alcanzaré la gloria. Viviré y moriré en mi puesto. Soy la espada en la oscuridad. Soy el vigilante del Muro. Soy el fuego que arde contra el frío, la luz que trae el amanecer, el cuerno que despierta a los durmientes, el escudo que defiende los reinos de los hombres. Entrego mi vida y mi honor a la Guardia de la Noche, durante esta noche y todas las que estén por venir._

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que acababa de oír la música y el juramento más bello que había oído jamás. Sintió que había llegado a su hogar y que serviría con gusto en La Guardia de la Noche y a Poniente. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Volvió a abrir los ojos en el presente. _Debo servir a la Guardia de la Noche como he hecho desde ese maravilloso día en que llegue. _Entonces volvió a notar que se le cerraban los ojos.

Ahora se encontraba delante de la Fortaleza Roja y allí estaba su abuelo, el rey Daeron II, el que le había puesto el nombre de su padre o su tío, dándole la mano y aconsejándolo para su viaje a Antigua. _Es el día que marche hacia la Ciudadela. _

Después su padre, Maekar, se acercó a él y le dio unos toques en el hombro y también le dio consejos para el viaje y la vida allí. Luego su madre le dio un abrazo y un beso acariciando su cabeza e intentando no llorar. Sus hermanas también le dieron abrazos y besos. Su hermano Daeron le dio la mano y le sonrió. Notó que olía a vino. Su hermano Aerion, no estaba, pensó que seguramente estuviera en sus aposentos o preparando alguna cosa para enfadar a padre. Al final, Aegon, su hermano pequeño, con el que había crecido y jugado desde siempre, se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. Aemon cogió su mano y entonces Aegon se tiró sobre él dándole un abrazo.

- No te vayas Aemon – dijo con los ojos a punto de llorar.

- Debo irme, Aegon. En la Ciudadela aprenderé muchas cosas y cuando gane el collar seguro que vuelvo aquí para ser el maestre del abuelo Daeron o del tío Baelor.

- Pero puede que yo no esté aquí cuando vuelvas. Tú te portas muy bien y eres el único que juega conmigo.

- Tranquilo, Aegon – le acarició el pelo plateado -. Nos volveremos a ver y si no te encuentras aquí cuando vuelva, iré dónde estés. Sonríe y espera el día en que nos volvamos a ver – miró a su hermano con una gran sonrisa -.

- De acuerdo, Aemon. Algún día serás mi maestre y el de mis hijos – sonrió su hermano pequeño -.

_Pero no he podido defender a tu nieto._

Subió al caballo que lo llevaría al puerto y allí cogería la Aegon El Conquistador para viajar hasta Antigua. Intentó no mirar atrás. Su padre pensaría que era débil y no quería eso.

Volvió a abrir los ojos de nuevo. _Nos volvimos a ver hermano; y fui el maestre de padre; incluso pude haber sido el rey, pero mis votos eran primero y no hubiera sido buen rey; te convertiste en rey, te casaste, tuviste hijos; yo me fui, jamás me casé ni tuve hijos y no volvimos a vernos, a pesar de las cartas; moriste y no pude ir a despedirme de ti; y he dejado que tú nieto, su hijo y sus nietos murieran cruelmente sin luchar por defenderlos; ahora soy viejo, ciego y débil, ¿cómo podía defenderlos?; en Antigua me dijeron que los dioses ponían a prueba los votos una vez en la vida, pero está ya es la tercera prueba; __**la tercera prueba**__. _Iba pensando en todo ello cuando notó un líquido salado en sus labios. Se tocó el rostro y vio que estaba llorando. Perdóname Aegon.

Entonces oyó que tocaban a la puerta y está se abría.

- Maestre Aemon, soy Clydas. El Lord Comandante pregunta si deseáis comer en el comedor o que se os traiga la comida.

- Iré a comer al comedor. Deseo hablar algo con el Lord Comandante – dijo secándose las lágrimas y levantándose -. Clydas, ayúdame a levantarme.

El maestre Clydas lo llevó al comedor, hacia la mesa del Lord Comandante. Este ya estaba allí.

- Maestre Aemon, no hacía falta que hoy vinierais a cenar al comedor. Podían haberos traído la comida a vuestro cuarto.

- Sí, pero deseaba hablar con vos – y dirigiéndose a Clydas: - Clydas ¿podrías traerme los documentos del Castillo negro?

- Sí, maestre – y se marchó -.

- Lord Comandante, he pensado en lo que me dijisteis y he decidido hacer lo que os había dicho. Si incumpliera mis votos iría contra todo en lo que creo y fallaría a mi hermano Aegon que me encargó cuidar y ayudar a La Guardia de la Noche y proteger Poniente de los salvajes. Soy viejo, ciego y débil. Casi no recuerdo como coger una espada. No puedo hacer nada por ellos y ellos no querrían que hiciera algo que me costará la vida. Además, cuando hice el juramento de maestre, dejé el nombre de mi Casa y el pasado atrás. Los dioses me vuelven a poner a prueba y está es la decisión más difícil que tomo. Ahora me debo a la Guardia de la Noche y está es mi familia. Ahora sólo soy el maestre Aemon.

FIN


End file.
